Trevor
by travis.pearce.52
Summary: This is basically the male version of The Stephan King Book and Movie "Carrie"
1. Shower Time

Chapter 1

Q. Name?  
A. Why do I have to tell you my name? You already know my name.  
Q. State your name!  
A. Brandon  
Q. Your full name!  
A. Brandon Gray. Do you want to know my middle name too?  
Q. That won't be necessary. Have you always lived in River valley Michigan?  
A. Yes, I have.  
Q. And exactly how long have you known Trevor Anthony?  
A. Since kinder garden Trevor and I were in the same grade!  
Q. Now I want you to tell us all that had happened that led up to the alleged event.  
A. I've told you this over a thousand times. What are you trying to do? You trying to catch me on a lie? Is that it? How many times do you I have to go over this with you?!  
Q. Until it starts making sense, until we understand.  
A. Well you need to understand one thing is that we were just kids, kids trying to do our best.

Trevor walked into the locker room after the boys' gym class finished playing kickball. He got out of his gym clothes and picked up a towel then wrapped it around his waist and walked to the showers nervous and slow while carrying his shampoo and body wash. He wished he didn't have to shower where the other boys showered, and then he thought about what his mother said about showers being sinful.

Trevor stood there looking at the showers nervously when the gym teacher walked in. Trevor heard a loud clap then jumped to look at who looked a little angry. "Trevor, are you waiting for the end of the world!? 10 minutes until the bell, get a move on." yelled, while the other boys snickered at Trevor. went back to his office, and Trevor looked down and found and open space in the shower room. While he was walking he heard some of the other boys talk about their prom plans.

"Do you think it's stupid that the prom is Sadie Hawkins? Tristan Hargens asked Brandon Gray and Caleb Sanders. "I don't, I guess its fine, and Chalene asked me to the prom." Brandon replied to Tristan. "But you and Chalene are a couple so you two were going any way." Tristan said back to him. "Hey do you guys think a girl will ask Trevor Anthony to the prom? Caleb asked while laughing. Tristan looked over to Trevor, then looked back at Brandon and Caleb. "I think his mom might ask him." They all sprang into a laugh at Tristan's joke. Trevor tried to ignore them. " Yeah who would ask that fagot ginger to the prom anyway? Another boy named Taylor Cooper said that while his twin brother Tyler laughed and then said "Such a church freak." The boys laughed while leaving the shower room to fry off and get dressed Trevor was finally left alone in the shower. He didn't want to think about what the other boys said about him, so he closed his eye, turned the water on and thought about something else.

He started to think about a girl at school he liked, he thought about her long beautiful long hair, her crystal blue eyes, the she walked down the halls in school, the sound of her voice when she talks, sings, laughs. Then all of a sudden Trevor started to feel something, some pressure. Trevor looked down and saw his was straight out and hard, he had no idea what it was, he used his hand to push it back down but it went straight back up. He tried to hide it but when Tristan walked by to leave the locker room.

"Oh my god, you guys Trevor has a boner! Tristan ran back to his friends while he was saying it. "Really, was that fag watching us shower? Caleb said. "Taylor, open the little cabinet full of condoms." Taylor did what he was told and opened it and gave a bunch of hand fulls to the other boys. "Wrap it up, fag! Tristan said while he through a condom at him. As soon Tristan threw it all of the others did. They threw condoms, tissues, paper towels. Then all started to chant the words "Wrap it up! In unison, Trevor grabbed his towel and put it around his waist to hide his erection, but it tented under the towel. "Stop please?! Why are you guys doing this?! Trevor yelled.

While they were chanting Tristan grabbed his phone and hit record. Trevor was walking backwards to get away from then when he slipped on some water and fell, Brandon stopped throwing condoms and tissues at him when he slipped and fell. The others just kept throwing and chanting, Brandon just stood there watching what the other guys were doing and started feeling remorseful for what he did.

came in through the crowd, "Guys what's going on here? It wasn't until he saw Trevor that he knew what was going on. "Ok Trevor just stand up and get yourself dried off and get dressed." said to Trevor calmly, "I don't know what's going on, something is not right, something is not right." Brandon walked over to who was trying to help Trevor. " , I don't think he knows it's a boner."  
"No! Trevor screamed.  
"Brandon you're not helping, Trevor pull yourself together now! slapped him.  
POW! A light bulb right above them burst.  
"Everyone out now! yelled.  
All of the boys left while they were talking about what just happened to the light bulb.  
"Now Trevor let's get you dressed and we'll have a talk."

Trevor was dressed and walked into the principal's office with and (The Principal). "I'm very sorry for slapping you, I should have handled it more maturely. You know it's absolutely normal for young boys to have erections; they usually start getting them a lot earlier. Is this your first time? Trevor was silent when asked him that. "Trevor, do you know what's happening to your body? He asked again. "I don't know, it felt weir at first, but then it felt sort of… you know." Trevor replied, "Do you know what you did to make it like that? asked again  
"Well I was thinking about this girl I like." Trevor wanted to say he was thinking about Chalene Griffin (Brandon Gray's girlfriend) but he was too nervous to tell them that.  
"Did your mom try to tell you about this stuff? Mr,Oconell asked.  
"No she never told me anything, she didn't even let me go to health class back in middle school." "Well maybe you can talk to someone about that." said.  
"Now Travis-  
"Trevor," corrected her.  
"Trevor what I need to know is who started throwing…. Material?  
"It was Tristan Hargens and all of his friends." told . "Trevor, did Tristan start the throwing? asked him, he was silent and nervous. "Trevor you don't have to protect them, what they did was terrible and unforgiving." Trevor was silent.

"Ok, it looks like Trevor is not going to tell us who did it, so I need you to weed out the group, and find out who did it." Miss,Marshall said to .  
"Ok, and Trevor your excused from gym for the rest of the week, just take study hall, and here are some books on the changes of the male body." handed him the books.  
"Ok, thank you." Trevor said.  
"Here you go this should excuse you from classes for the rest of the day." handed him a dismissal sheet. "Thank you , I'll go and gather my things and be on my way." "Wait, Trevor before you go, would you like to call your mother or would you want us to? asked. "What? I don't want you to call my mom and I'm not telling her." Trevor said nervously while the water in the glass tank bubbled in the water cooler behind him. "Trevor we have to bring your mother into this." said.  
"No! Trevor yelled when the glass water tank burst with water pouring everywhere. Trevor got up from his chair and walked out of the office before could call him back in.

Trevor walked down the hall to his locker which had a bunch of sticky notes on it saying "Wrap it up" on them, Trevor opened his locker and got his stuff. While he was gathering his things Tristan Hargens and his friends(except for Brandon who was a few lockers down from Trevor) were walking towards him, while they were walking to him they sang this rhyme that the cheerleading squad made about him back in middle school. "Praying Trevie, ugly short and scary all his friends are, imaginary." They all laughed once they were finished singing and walked away leaving Trevor glassy eyed. Trevor got his back pack and headed for the door. While he was walking away Brandon Gray saw him and felt really terrible for what he did to Trevor in the showers.  
"You ok honey? Chalene Griffin asked Brandon and greeted him with a kiss. "Nothing babe let's just get to class.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2

Trevor was walking down the street where his house was, while he was walking he saw a boy riding where his skateboard along the street. Trevor at first couldn't see who the boy was until he gotten closer to him. The boy was Billy Hargens (Tristan's older brother) he graduated high school two years ago and flunked out of college after three months, and the only reason he was on skateboard was because the police took his license. 

Billy was smiling real big when he saw Trevor; he was another one of the people who picked on him. Billy stopped his skate board right in front of Trevor which made him back up a bit from Billy. "Well what are you doing out of school so early Trevor? He chuckled; Trevor just looked down at his feet. "Are you skipping school? Billy asked again, Trevor was still silent. "Oh I got it, did you get suspended for getting caught doing it with another boy in the locker room? He laughed so loud and Trevor really wanted to make him stop. While he was still laughing he asked "Did he make you see god? Instantly Billy's skateboard moved away from under his feet causing him to fall. Trevor looked surprise to what had just happened but, he shook it off and walked around Billy and walked away heading for his house.

Trevor entered his house and carried his back pack up to his room took out the books that Mr. O'Connell have given him to read and waited for his mom to come home. 

Trevor was reading in his bedroom for hours when he heard his mother come in the house. Trevor just tried to keep reading until he heard his mother call for him down stairs. "Trevor, school called get down here now!

Trevor got up from his bed and walked slowly out of his room and down the stairs where he saw his mom standing at the end of them, she looked mad. He stopped and met his mother's eyes. "What is that book you're holding? She asked then snatched it away from him and read the title _The changes of the male body_  
"Why didn't you try to tell me momma? Right after he asked his mother slapped him with the book which caused him to fall. "You committed a sin, you showered with the other boys, you had lust filled thoughts." His mother said to him. "Momma what happened today was not a sin; Mr. O'Connell says it's completely normal for boys to have erections and to have thoughts like that." He said back to his mother all upset and angry at his mother not understanding. "I will not have a perverted sinner in this house. You will go to your closet and pray for forgiveness!  
"No! Trevor yelled when she dragged to the close, pushed him in and slammed and locked the door. 

"Momma let me go! Please! Trevor screamed while smacking the door demanding her to let him go. But, all his mother done was stand there scratching her arms hard enough that the scratches left red marks. "Let me go! Let me go! Trevor kept yelling then he yelled, "Screw you, you BITCH! After he yelled that, the closet door split into a crack, Trevor almost couldn't believe that another occurrence like this happened again. Once his mother saw she started praying hysterically in response.

*************  
Brandon and Chalene were at his house alone making out on the couch when suddenly Brandon stopped, he was deep in thought of what happened earlier. "Brandon what's wrong? Chalene asked him a little concerned. "I really screwed up today Chalene." Brandon replied back to her. "What that thing with Trevor? She asked him, Brandon was surprised that she knew about that.  
"You know about that? He asked  
"Well yeah everyone at school knows about it. But, honey you're not responsible for what Tristan does."  
"Yeah but, it was me too." Brandon said shamefully.  
"You threw condoms at Trevor Anthony? Brandon was silent. "You know I kicked a guy in the dick once for always smacking my butt back in the sixth grade, his name was Lucas Patrick." Brandon chuckled a bit.  
"Did you apologize to Trevor? Chalene asked him. "Did you apologize to Lucas Patrick?  
"Hell no! He was a perverted pig. What did Trevor ever do to you?

Tristan's car stopped quickly in front of his house, his older brother Billy was at the wheel even though he did not have his license. The other people who were in the car with him were Tristan, Caleb Sanders, and Clara Turner (Tristan's girlfriend) they all got out of the car and went inside the house and in to Tristan's room. Both Tristan and Clara walked into his room while making out, Billy and Caleb came in after them annoyed at Tristan and Clara. "Hey how about you two come up for air? Caleb told them, the two stopped kissing and Clara smacked him. "Shut up Caleb, don't be a dick." Clara said to him.  
"Hey Tristan that video that you showed me of Trevor Anthony was hilarious, I can't believe he didn't know what a boner was. You know that fag tripped me when he was walking home earlier today." Billy told them.  
"You know what we should do? Tristan asked.  
"What" Caleb asked back.  
"We should post that video."  
"No way dude I'm in it." Caleb protested.  
"Don't worry no one will see you." Tristan reassured him then opened up his laptop and brought up _YouTube _"Let's see the title will just be called _Trevor Anthony." _  
"Hey guys what would Trevor's favorite movie be? Tristan asked his friends. "Brokeback Mountain" Clara suggested and they all laughed. "Babe that's hilarious. Now what his favorite drink be? Tristan asked again.  
"A Fuzzy naval" Billy suggested. Then Tristan typed all of what was suggested into the description on YouTube then hit post.


	3. The Poem

Chapter 3

Trevor woke up to the sound of his mother unlocking the closet door to let him out. She opened the door to see Trevor lying on the floor. "Did you finish your prayers? His mother asked  
"Yes momma." Trevor answered "That's good, now go on upstairs to bed." Trevor stood up, kissed his mom goodnight and went to bed.

*************

The next morning Trevor got droved to school by his mother.  
"Thanks mom." He told her  
"You're welcome, now go on and I'll see you after school." Trevor stepped out of the car and went on to class

Trevor was in first period English where they were getting their graded poems that they wrote back. Mr. Walters (the English teacher) was passing back the poems when he announced, "Now most of you wrote wonderful poems but, there was one that stood out of all the rest. And I would like the writer to read that poem." Mr. Walters hands Trevor his poem, letting everyone know who the writer was. "Trevor could you please come up and read your poem? Trevor was speechless when he wanted him to read his poem; he heard snickers and whispers from behind. "I don't know if I can Mr. Walters." Trevor said nervously.  
"Don't worry Trevor; I know you can read this in front of the class." He reassured him, Trevor got up from his desk with his poem and walked to the front of the class.

"Ok, the poem is called _Dreamer in Disguise."_ Trevor said when a few snickers came along.  
"An eagles' just another bird, until he cans spread his wings." He looked around for a moment and continued with the poem, it almost sounded like he was singing.

_"A river is just a sheet of ice, until winter turns to spring. And though the clouds may block the_ _sun, don't mean that it's left the sky. Just when you think you've seen it all, there's more than_ _meets_ _the_ _eye_.  
_  
Like things_ I dream and things I feel, there more to me than I reveal. And cause I shine in quite _ways_, I'm someone don't recognize. I'm a diamond in the _rough_, a dreamer in disguise you.

_An_ _eagles'_ _just_ _another_ _bird_ _until_ _he_ _can_ _spread_ _his_ _wings_."

When Trevor finished reading his poem he looked around the class and saw everyone's expressions, they all looked like they understood him just a little bit more.  
"GAY! Tristan yelled which sprang everyone into a laugh except for Brandon, Chalene, and Mr. Walters.  
"Mr. Hargens, am I going to have to fail you from this class? Thus preventing you from graduating? Tristan shut his mouth in fear from Mr. Walters' threat.  
"Now did anyone else besides Tristan have any comments on Trevor's poem? Chalene raised her hand, which made Trevor nervous of what she was going to say. "Yes Chalene what did you think? Mr. Walters asked her. "I thought it was beautiful." Chalene said which brought up a little smile to Trevor. "And why do you think it's beautiful? Why do you think it means? He asked again. "I think it means that if something or someone is one way doesn't mean it's the only way." Chalene followed up.  
"And I think I'm going to puke" Clara said while laughing at Trevor's poem. "Miss. Turner I'll see you in after school detention."  
"What?! Clara yelled. The bell rang letting everyone leave for their next class. Trevor gathered his books and started leaving the class room when he heard a voice call him. "Hey Trevor wait up." Trevor turned around to see it was Brandon Gray. "Hey Trevor uh… how are you? Brandon asked him, he was silent. "Umm… I really liked what you wrote; I thought it was beautiful too." Brandon said to Trevor.  
"Look… about what happened yesterday, I am really sorry for what I-  
"Haven't you people had enough?! Trevor yelled at Brandon. "Do you really think you can go on tricking me forever?! Trevor stormed out of the classroom leaving Brandon just standing there shocked that Trevor yelled at him. Tristan ran to Brandon laughing. "Wow it looks like the little fag has got a temper." Brandon just left and went to his next class.

*****************

Trevor was walking in the hall hearing people laugh and giggle at him, it wasn't until he saw graffiti on some lockers that said "Trevor Anthony sucks dick" that was the reason why people were laughing at him. Trevor ran into the boy's bathroom he went to the sink to splash water in his face, he looked back up at the mirror at his reflection he was really angry about what he on the lockers and at what Tristan and Clara said in class that he made the mirror shatter in half. Trevor was surprised once again that something like this happened; he thought for a minute and realized that it could be him doing all of this; he looked at the pieces that fell into the sink and pictured them floating and all of them started to. Trevor started to smile that he was the one that was doing it. Suddenly the bathroom door opened so Trevor stopped what he was doing which luckily Chance Shard didn't see when he walked in. Trevor just looked at Chance and went to study hall. Chance saw the mirror and was stunned by seeing the shattered mirror.

**************  
All the boys were in the locker room all dressed for gym class when Mr. O'Connell came in carrying a duffle bag "Well you guys have a big week this week." Mr. O'Connell said to all of the boys. "A big month actually, first Prom then graduation, you guys excited? A majority of the guys nodded and said that they were.  
"Probably already have your tuxedos and dates by now." Mr. O'Connell continued "Brandon, who are you taking? He asked him. "Chalene Griffin." Brandon answered. "And what about you Tristan, whose the lucky girl? Mr. O'Connell asked "Clara Turner" Tristan replied smiling, "Well isn't she lucky." He responded. "Hey boys, I was thinking today we skip running track." Mr. O'Connell said. "Yeah! Caleb yelled in a happy mood. "And make corsages, for your dates." Mr. O'Connell said and started opening his duffle bag, most of the guys looked at each other. "We can make them out of these." All of a sudden he started throwing the same exact condoms that they threw at Trevor at Them. All of the boys were guarding their faces with their hands until Mr. O'Connell finished throwing when the bag was emptied. "I am getting the hell out of here." Tristan said while trying to leave, but Mr. O'Connell grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers. "You can't hit us! Tristan yelled at him. "I barely touched you." He replied "You'll get fired for this, see that you won't you douche." Tristan said to him in anger. "I don't care Hargens, if you, if any of you think I'm being your teacher right now, your sadly mistaken." All of the boys were shocked about what just happened.

"Now, I want all of you to know that trick you pulled yesterday was a horrible thing, a horrible sick thing. Did it ever occur to any of you that Trevor Anthony has feelings? Did any stop to realize that?  
Everyone was just standing there saying nothing. Mr. O'Connell looked at them. "Oh I get it; you think he's an idiot." Caleb snickered quietly at what he said. "Well you're stupid." Caleb stopped laughing, surprised at what Mr. O'Connell said. "I saw how idiotically you were acting yesterday."  
"You can't say that, my dad is a lawyer." Tristan mouthed off.  
"Shut up Hargens, and now thanks to you and for what all you did yesterday, you will run ten laps on the track out in the football field." All of the boys complained in sighs and groans.  
"Well I won't do it." Tristan said feeling all smart. "Well that's up to you Tristan, that's up to all of you, because whoever stops running without completing all ten laps will be suspended, and if your suspended then you're not going to prom." All the guys moaned in protest.  
"That would get your dates kicking your asses wouldn't they? Or maybe they'll just find better dates."  
"Now go on outside and start running and think about what I said." Mr. O'Connell left and went outside.


	4. Not by a long shot

Chapter 4 

All the boys in gym class were running on their eighth lap on the track around the football field, all of them were pretty much out of breath and Mr. O'Connell was just standing there yelling and telling them to keep going or they won't be allowed to go to the prom. "Come on you assholes! Get a move on it!

Brandon and Tristan were running alongside of each other, both of them were out of breath. "He can't do this to me, that asshole." Tristan said while gasping for air. "Just let it go Tristan, we're almost done." Brandon replied trying to keep up with his breathing. "And again every day this week? Like hell I will." Tristan stopped running and put his hands on his knees to rest.

"Tristan! Mr. O'Connell yelled in anger "Get your feet moving you lazy ass or you're not going to prom." Tristan stood to face him. Screw you, you dick! Tristan yelled at Mr. O'Connell, All the other boys stopped running in shock of what Tristan just said.  
"This is child abuse." Tristan continued.  
"Tristan, stop it." Brandon said to Tristan trying to keep him out of more trouble than he's already in.  
"What did you just say to me?! Mr. O'Connell said while he was storming towards Tristan.  
"I'm not going to run another fuckin' inch because Trevor Anthony Popped a boner and was too much of a dumb ass to know what it was." Both Brandon and Mr. O'Connell couldn't believe what he just said.

"You're suspended! You're out of the prom and out of my class, leave now! Mr. O'Connell said to Tristan in anger.  
"No" Tristan replied  
"No!? Mr. O'Connell yelled  
"You can't decide that you asshole-  
Mr. O'Connell suddenly grabbed Tristan by the arms and started to shake him. "One more word out of you, I'll knock you on the ground, you hear me!? Tristan pried his hands off of him and turned around to seek help from the others. "You guys if we all just stick together he won't be able to do this to us."  
"Goodbye Tristan, the rest of you keep running!  
"Come on you guys, they can't keep us out of Prom." All of the other boys were silent, including Brandon. Tristan went over to him to ask for his help.  
"Right Brandon? Brandon was silent when Tristan asked.  
"You're with me on this one right? Brandon was trying to figure out what to answer.  
Brandon? Mr. O'Connell said to him asking if he was going to listen to him or side with Tristan. Brandon backed away from Tristan.  
"Come on." Brandon told the other guys and continued running. Tristan was just standing there stunned that his best friend would not take his side.  
This isn't over; this isn't over by a long shot! Tristan said to Mr. O'Connell and then left in anger.


	5. The Black eye

Chapter 5

Trevor was in study hall in the library looking up books on what was going on with him, he found a book that was called _"Telekinesis 101"_ Trevor took the book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. It was until he read a few pages that he decided to check it out.

*******************  
Tristan was walking down the hall to see Clara and tell her what happened in gym class. Clara was leaning against her locker looking at her phone screen, and smiling, she looked up from her phone to see that Tristan was walking her way.  
"Hey babe, look at this." Clara said to him showing him the video of Trevor they posted the night before.  
"Over two- thousands views already, can you believe it?  
Tristan smiled a bit, but he wasn't there to see how famous the video gotten.  
"I have some bad news, I've been suspended from school and the prom."  
"What?! Why?! Clara replied  
"It was all because of Trevor. The fag gets a boner and Mr. O'Connell suspends me." Tristan said in anger. "Well I hope you have something up your sleeve so you can go to prom." Clara said to him all pissed at him.  
"I do, but I'll need your help. How well are you at making fake bruises look realistic? Tristan asked her.  
"Really good, why? Clara replied.  
"I'm going to call my Dad and have him come down here and demand that I can go to prom and to get Mr. O'Connell fired by telling my dad he gave me a black eye." Tristan said to Clara.  
"That's a good idea, let's get started.

********************

About two hours later Tristan was in the office with his father, Miss. Marshall, and Mr. O'Connell. Tristan's father looked pissed to see his see his son with a black eye. (Which was fake of course)  
"This gym teacher was running Tristan ragged and use vulgar language, I believe the term _asshole_ was used." Tristan's father said in calm anger.  
"That's right dad, _asshole. _Mr. O'Connell is really abusive." Tristan said to his father.  
"And he throws condoms at and slams him against a locker and then punches him?! Tristan's father yelled.  
"Look Mr. Hargens, Mr. O'Connell was reprimanded for what happened in class today, but you know we have had problems with your son in the past, and what he did to his classmate Trevor Anthony, the boy was have a…." Miss. Marshall couldn't finish that sentence.  
"Look, I know my son, and if he says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it. I want Tristan's suspension lifted and prom privileges restored, and I want Mr. O'Connell fired." Mr. Hargens yelled at Miss. Marshall, Tristan was just sitting there with a discreet smile on his face.  
"You can't prove he did anything can you? Mr. Hargens continued  
"Well I do believe there was a video of the incident." Mr. O'Connell said  
"And I'm pretty sure your son was the one that posted it." Mr. O'Connell said again, Tristan was already looking nervous with a little bit of sweat on his forehead which was making its way to his fake black eye.  
"I'm pretty sure that would be seriously bad for anyone in it and whoever made it, I wonder what _Good Morning America _could do with a video like that."  
"I mean I don't know, I'm just a big burly gym teacher." Mr. O'Connell said sarcastically then continued.  
"All I'm saying is that we should look at his phone and if the video isn't there, then I owe you a huge apology and Tristan should be allowed to go to prom."

Tristan was really nervous, and regretting that he didn't delete the video from his phone, then his sweating oh his forehead got worse when he saw Miss. Marshal reach her hand out for his.  
"Dad, I'm not going to give them my phone, I have personal things in here." Tristan told his father.  
"Tristan if you want to go to prom then give them your phone. I have to get back to work." His Father replied.  
"But dad-  
"Got darn it Tristan just give them the phone." He said through his teeth.  
"NO" Tristan said when he wiped his fake black eye off with his sleeve and the sweat, and then left.

********************  
Tristan went to the gym where Brandon and some of the guys were helping their girlfriends decorate for the prom, Tristan walked to the group where Brandon was.  
"Well it looks like I'm officially out of the prom, but I bet that dyke Marshall loses her job." Tristan said to the other guys, and then looked to Brandon.  
"Jesus Christ, Brandon why didn't you stick up for me back there? Tristan asked Brandon.  
"We deserved it, for what we did to Trevor Anthony. Mr. O'Connell was right, we did a dick move for no reason."  
"Bull crap, that Trevor goes around saying that everyone but him and his crazy mother are going to hell and you stuck up for him? Tristan yelled at Brandon.  
"You can be such a douchebag sometimes Tristan, What did Trevor Anthony ever do to you?  
"He's been begging for it since kindergarten Brandon." Tristan said to Brandon trying to convince him, and then he continued. "What are you guys like best friends now?! Tristan asked him sarcastically.  
"You know back in kindergarten I actually had fun playing Legos with Trevor until you came along." Brandon said to Tristan in anger.  
"Yeah right, like you actually care about Trevor, you just kept running because you wanted to have the perfect prom with the Perfect girlfriend all your life, that's why you rolled over in gym class, you don't give a rat's ass for Trevor Anthony, and now everyone knows it! Tristan yelled so everyone could hear, Brandon was pissed at what Tristan said, that he punched him right in the eye which caused him to fall on the gym floor. "There now you actually have a black eye! Brandon said and then left and went home.


	6. The Favor

Chapter 6 

Brandon made it home from school after he had the fight with Tristan, he walked through the front door and closed it with a slam that was loud enough that his mother hear it in the kitchen.  
"Brandon, no slamming the door." His mother told him when he walked into the kitchen to get a mountain dew from the fridge. His mother saw how angry he looked. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked him.  
"I got into a fight with Tristan today at school; I punched him in the eye." Brandon said in sad and anger when he opened his can of mountain dew and took a big gulp.  
"What? Why honey?" his Mom asked. "You two have been friends since grade school." She confirmed.  
"Remember the incident that happened yester in gym class that I told you about?" Brandon asked her.  
"Yes I do." His mother replied.  
"Well, Mr. O'Connell punished us for it by making us run ten laps today and for the rest of the week. And if we didn't do the laps then we would be suspended from school and not be allowed to go to prom." Brandon explained.  
"What happened that made Tristan and you fight?" His mother asked.  
"Well of course Tristan decided not to do it and made a huge scene out of it and then got suspended and can't go to prom, then he got mad at me that I didn't back him up when he refused to run, then said that I didn't care about Trevor Anthony, and that I only kept running because I only cared about going to the prom with Chalene, so that was when I punched him." Brandon explained to his mom then tool another sip of his mountain dew.  
"I'm sorry that happened honey, but I am proud of you that you stood up for Trevor." His mother said to him with a warm smile. Brandon smiled back, but still upset. "Thanks mom but I still feel really bad for Trevor, I tried to apologize to him and it didn't help, and I don't feel that all of us running ten laps are going to count. I want to do something that does." Brandon said feeling sympathetic he almost felt the exact same wounds that Trevor felt every day.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something sweetheart, you a good boy and I know you'll do the right thing." His mother said to him when she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Oh and Brandon your tuxedo came today." his mother said to him when she brought it to him to see, then it finally hit him.

Later that night Brandon was sitting at the couch with Chalene having a conversation.  
"Okay, I get what you are saying, and I really am proud of you wanting to make things right. But Brandon this is crazy, people will think it's a joke." Chalene said to him trying to be realistic of what he was asking her. "No one will think it's a joke and I really do think that you asking Trevor to the Sadie Hawkins prom would make up for what I did to Trevor, plus it might even change his life for good. Every guy dreams of taking a beautiful girl for a magical night … maybe I can give that up for him." Brandon said feeling more sympathetic than he did earlier. "But honey I want to have that magic night with you, your my boyfriend, not Trevor." Chalene protested in a soft kind voice as she snuggled close to him. "I know Chalene, but I can't go and I barely ask you for anything at all. So can you please do this for me?

What makes you think he'll say yes to me?" Chalene asked.  
"He'll say yes, I know he likes you," Brandon replied.  
"How?"  
"I saw how he looked at you when you saved him after Tristan commented on his poem in English class."  
"I don't know Brandon."  
Come on Chalene… Please?" Brandon said then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Okay, I'll do it, but you owe me."


	7. The Invite

It was lunch time at school when Chalene went to look for Trevor. She finally walked in the cafeteria to find Trevor eating a cut up apple and writing in his notebook with a bunch of library books surrounding him at the table. Chalene walked up to him.  
"Hey Trevor." Chalene said to him with a smile.  
Trevor quickly closed his notebook and looked up to see that it was Chalene Griffin.  
"How are you Trevor? she asked  
"I'm Fine..." Trevor said nervously there was a long pause between the both of them, until Chalene decided to break the tension.  
"So anyway Trevor, I've been wanting to ask you something." Chalene told him.  
"About what?" Trevor asked "Well you know the prom is next week?" She replied  
"Yeah." Trevor said  
"And you know how its Sadie Hawkins?"  
"Yeah...So?" Trevor asked again. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Chalene asked waiting for his answer.  
As soon as Trevor heard her question he hurried and picked up his things and exited into the hallway. Chalene ran after him.  
"Wait Trevor, wait." Chalene called after him, Trevor turned around looking sad and upset. "Please, stop trying to trick me." Trevor said to her.  
"I'm not trying to trick you, I just thought I ask you." Chalene tried to explain.|  
"Aren't you with Brandon Gray?" Trevor asked.  
"Yes but he doesn't want to go to prom." Chalene replied Trevor didn't talk for awhile.  
"I'm sorry Trevor-  
Just leave me alone ok." Trevor interrupted her then walked away.

Trevor ran into the boys locker room so he could be alone where no one would bother him. The only other two people that were there were Mr.O'Conell and his wife, they were eating lunch in his office when Trevor ran in, both Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell went to go check on him.  
"You ok Trevor? was it on of the boys? Did they try something?" Mr. O'Connell said while walking to Trevor followed by Mrs. O'Connell.  
"No. I got invited to the Prom." Trevor said. Both Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell looked happy when he said that.  
"That's great Trevor, with who?"  
"Chalene Griffin." Trevor said, then their smiles went away.  
"Oh. well that Chalene is quite the cutie isn't she." Mr. O'Connell said trying to get Trevor excited.  
"Yeah, but I know who she hangs around with, they're just gonna trick me again, I know it." Trevor explained to them.  
"Well maybe not, maybe she really meant it." Mrs. O'Connell said to Trevor.  
"Yeah right." Trevor said sarcastically.

"No of course she did." she replied  
"Why me though?" he asked  
"Come here Trevor." Mrs. O'Connell said while extending her arm to lead him to the locker room mirror. "You know what I see here? I see a handsome young man, I can see you in a nice sauvé tuxedo and maybe spike up your cute red bangs instead of combing it down." Mrs. O'Connell said to him which brought a nice bright smile to his face.


End file.
